Various forms of media sessions may exist in a communication network. For example, a media session may support conferencing (e.g., with multiple presenters), content streaming (e.g., from a single source to an audience), fax communications, application sharing, and the like. Such a session may convey media of a particular type, such as audio or video, or, alternatively, be a multimedia session that conveys multiple forms of media at the same time (e.g., a video conference with audio, etc.).
During a media session, such as a conference, an echo effect can occur if a sound is captured by multiple microphones. This is a common occurrence when meeting endpoints are within close proximity to one another. For example, if two users are both located in the same conference room and each use their own laptops to connect to the conference, both devices may pick up on a sound, creating an echo effect to the participants.